


Dream Come True

by Elennare



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Demisexual Quill, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: Lucius has been weird around Quill all day. Freaking out over the possibility of being brookstoned yet again, Quill uses the Eye of the Storm - and gets a very surprising answer.
Relationships: Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucius' weird fucking dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991578) by [FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01). 



> A sequel to "Lucius's weird fucking dream" by @FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01, and will probably make more sense if you read that one first!  
> Fair warning, there is a brief description of that dream, including mention of tentacles.

Quill paced around his room, trying to convince himself he was being ridiculous. He was, wasn't he? Just because Lucius had been strange around him today, it didn't mean there was anything nefarious going on. Maybe it was related to the dragon turtle attack? Greylano had been worried about Lucius after it, worried enough to speak to them… But Quill had kept an eye on Lucius ever since talking to Greylano - he'd been a bit strange, a bit more reclusive, but nothing like this! This was new to today. Lucius had acted so oddly all day, avoiding Quill whenever he could to the point of almost running away and hiding, addressing him with absurd formality when he couldn’t avoid him, not meeting his gaze…Still, it was silly to assume it was something dangerous. Quill was probably just paranoid, after all the times they'd been brookstoned… though if they were more paranoid maybe they wouldn't get brookstoned so often… and of course Lucius wouldn't brookstone them! Well, not willingly, but what if he was being used somehow? Clicking his beak impatiently, Quill left his room and headed toward the captain's quarters. This was stupid, he wouldn't get anywhere just turning it over and over in his mind, thinking in circles. He'd go and talk to Lucius, and work out what was going on.

“Yes, what is - oh! Qui - Quartermaster!” Lucius said as he answered the door. He wasn't wearing his coat or his gauntlet, Quill must have caught him partway through undressing… and his pleasant smile changed to a look of near-panic as he saw Quill. 

That wasn't reassuring, Quill thought, pushing away the fluttering in his stomach at the sight of Lucius's half-open shirt. “Can - can we talk, Lucius?”

“Um… yes, I suppose so… here?” Lucius stepped aside to let him in, with reflexive good manners, then looked as if he regretted it.

“Yes, here's fine,” Quill said, taking advantage of the opening to step inside before Lucius could stop him. 

“Very well. Won't you take a seat, please?” Lucius asked, again with that odd formality he'd used whenever Quill had managed to get a word out of him today.

Quill shook his head. “I'm fine, thanks… Lucius… what… what's going on?”

“Going on? I have no idea what you mean, I’m afraid,” Lucius replied, not meeting Quill's eyes. 

“You've been acting strange all day,” Quill said. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, I'm perfectly fine, just busy,” Lucius said, clearly trying for breezy but failing, fiddling with a shirt cuff as an excuse for looking down.

“Really?” Quill asked softly. “You… you know you can - can tell me anything, right?”

“There's nothing wrong! Let it go.”

“But - ” 

“I'm captain of this ship, aren't I?” Lucius snapped, drawing himself up to his full height. 

“Yes, you are.” Quill stared at him, more and more worried. 

“Well then, isn't my word that everything is fine enough?”

Quill shook his head slowly. “Not when you won't look me in the eye as you say it.”

Lucius took a deep breath and tried to smile. “I apologize for snapping at you. Really, nothing is wrong.. I'm fine, Qillek, I assure you.” He was obviously trying to meet Quill's eyes, but could barely hold the glance, looking away almost at once. 

“You never call me that,” Quill said slowly, frowning. “None of you call me that, only…” 

Only Starbane’s forces called him that. Quill was fully panicking now, unable to help remembering the ILS and his confrontation with Nova. Was something similar going on with Lucius? Or… was this even Lucius, had he been replaced somehow? He had to know.

“I wish I could believe you, Lucius,” he said softly. Then, staring at his friend, he asked "Why are you acting so weird?" - and called upon the Eye of the Storm.

“Quill, no - ” he heard Lucius exclaim, no doubt realising what he was doing, but the vision was already upon him.

Lucius was lying in bed, eyes glazed over in trance. Had Starbane somehow found a way to contact a trancing elf, was that what had happened? The vision changed, and Quill somehow knew he was seeing Lucius's dream now. There was Lucius, the only thing visible, lost in darkness… another shift, and now he was running towards another Quill. Or, well, not quite - this Quill didn't have a burnt, scarred face, or a magitek wing, he looked more like Quill had when they met. Was this a Starbane-induced dream, had Starbane used Quill’s image to manipulate Lucius or mess with his head somehow? Lucius ran to him and hugged him, and as he did, the dream-Quill changed. Looking at the black feathers, the crackling red wing, Quill shivered. Had Lucius had a nightmare of a Hadar-touched version of him? Had it terrified him, was that why he'd been weird today? But no, Lucius was clearly concerned for this Hadar-Quill, but not scared of him. Quill heard his own voice, strangely altered, ask Lucius to trust him, and then - then Lucius kissed him.

Quill stared, wide-eyed, as this strange version of himself tore away Lucius’s clothes, as Lucius shivered in… pleasure? yes, it had to be… as sharp talons marked his chest. Quill couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucius as the vision sped up, showing him all-too-brief flashes of tentacles pressing into Lucius… of Lucius moaning, lighting up at every word of praise, each sound seemingly going straight to Quill's groin… of Lucius crying out Quill's name as yet another of Hadar-Quill's tentacles played with his cock, leaving Quill himself feeling absurdly jealous… all too soon, the vision changed again, jumping back to Lucius starting awake and burying his face in his pillow, blushing.

Then the vision ended, and Quill was suddenly aware of his surroundings again. Of Lucius, arms outstretched as if he’d been about to reach for Quill to try and stop him. As Quill gaped at him, still trying to process what he’d seen, Lucius pulled his hands back to bury his red face in them instead. 

“You saw, didn’t you?” he asked.

“I… yeah,” was all Quill could get out, more and more horrified at himself as he realised how badly he’d invaded Lucius’s privacy.

“I’m sorry - ” they both started speaking at the same time, then stopped, staring at each other.

“Lucius, what - you have nothing to sorry for,” Quill said, bewildered.

Lucius frowned. “You… you saw what I dreamt, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but… you - you don’t have to apologise for what you dream! And I - I should never have seen it, I’m so sorry. I never meant to - to pry into your mind… I just - you were so strange today, I got scared that you might be under some spell, that it might be the ILS all over again. When you called me Qillek, especially, I even started worrying that you might have been replaced… But I should never have used the Eye, I’m sorry.” Quill knew he was babbling, but he couldn't seem to stop. Were there enough words in the universe to adequately apologise for what he’d done?

“I didn’t give you much choice, did I?” Lucius gave him a tiny smile, which Quill felt was far more than he deserved. “I knew I was being weird, I was just so embarrassed… I’m sorry I scared you so much, I should have realised it would be worrying after everything we’ve gone through!”

“That still doesn’t excuse my using the Eye… At least I should have warned you I was going to, given you a chance to explain before I did.”

“I still wouldn’t have told you the truth. It’s so embarrassing! What could I have said, ‘I had a dream about...’ - it’s too embarrassing to say it now, and you’ve seen it!” Lucius was blushing even brighter red than before, if that was possible. “I’d have tried to make something up, and then you’d have realised I was lying and used the Eye anyway.”

“Maybe… Still, I should have asked a better question, something that wouldn’t be invasive if there wasn’t anything wrong… I’m so sorry, Lucius. Can - can you ever forgive me?”

“Quill, of course! I already have!” At last, Lucius met his gaze squarely. “You were just looking out for us, making sure we were safe. It’s my fault anyway, I shouldn’t have scared you.”

“Thank you,” Quill whispered. “I don't deserve… thank you. And it’s not your fault, don’t say - don’t even think that.”

“Can we just… forget this ever happened now? Forget you saw it?” Lucius asked, looking away again in embarrassment. 

Part of Quill wanted to say yes. He was still overwhelmed by what he’d seen, by the strength of the desire he’d felt for Lucius; he’d known for ages that he loved him, but he hadn’t realised how much he _wanted_ him. He'd never wanted someone like this before, and it was both thrilling and terrifying… He wasn’t even sure what the dream meant, either - did it mean Lucius actually wanted him that way? Could it possibly mean that Lucius had feelings for him too? If Quill asked, and he didn’t, then things would be even more weird than they were now… But if he didn’t ask now, if he agreed to forget it, when would he get another chance? Wouldn’t Lucius assume that it meant Quill wasn’t interested in him?

“Quill?” Lucius asked in a small voice as he hesitated. “Can you still be my best friend? Even though I… Please?”

The fear in Lucius’s voice snapped Quill out of it. “I’ll always be your best friend,” he promised. “And if you want me to forget it, I will… but… if… if what - what you dreamt is something you want, we could - could make it real?”

It was Lucius’s turn to gape at him now. “Really?”

“Yes, really! Well, I mean, maybe not everything, I don’t - don’t have tentacles - ” Quill cut himself off, realising he was starting to babble nervously once more, as Lucius giggled while blushing again. 

Quill lifted his right hand, wishing it weren't trembling quite so visibly, and cupped the back of Lucius's head as he'd seen the dream version of himself do. He didn't pull him closer, though, he didn't quite dare.

“I love you, Lucius,” he whispered. 

Lucius leaned in, pressing his forehead to Quill's. His eyes searched Quill’s face; then, slowly, tentatively, he pressed his lips to Quill’s beak. “I love you,” he murmured through the kiss.

Quill dropped his hand to Lucius's waist, pulling him closer. Lucius breathed in sharply and wrapped his own arms around Quill. No longer tentative, he scattered kisses on Quill's beak, his cheeks, down his neck, punctuating them with “I love you” repeated over and over. Quill began stepping slowly backwards, pulling Lucius with him, until the back of his knees hit the edge of Lucius’s bed and he half-fell into a sitting position. Lucius, not expecting it, fell with him, and ended up flat on his back.

Quill placed his hand gently on Lucius's chest to keep him lying down, fiddling with the first closed button of his shirt. "May I?" he asked. Dream-Quill had torn dream-Lucius's clothes off, he knew, but he doubted real Lucius would appreciate it. 

Lucius nodded wordlessly, and Quill slowly unbuttoned the shirt, pushing it open. He couldn't bring himself to press too hard, but even lightly running his talons across Lucius's chest left marks on his fair skin for a few moments. More importantly, it made Lucius gasp, eyes fluttering shut. Quill hesitated at the scar the dragon turtle had left.

“Is this… does it hurt if I touch it?” 

Lucius shook his head. “It’s fine, it’s… the sensation is a bit different, that’s all.”

“I understand that,” Quill said softly. 

“Of course, you would… I don’t… don’t want to keep thinking about it, just… ignore it, keep going,” Lucius said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

At some point, Quill should probably push him to talk about it, not just ignore it, he knew. But this wasn’t the time or place, and he couldn’t resist the look Lucius was giving him. So he kept going, tracing more faint marks onto Lucius’s skin and enjoying the way each one made him shiver. He found himself avoiding the scar, and hoped Lucius didn't notice; older, smaller scars didn't worry him so much, but part of him was still cautious of hurting him with this new one. Curious, he ran a finger across a nipple, and Lucius inhaled sharply.

“Sorry, is that bad?” Quill asked, worried. “I don’t know - I don’t have - did it hurt? ”

Lucius gave him a reassuring smile. “No, it’s fine, it's just more sensitive.”

“I can be gentler,” Quill offered. “I just thought… your dream…” 

“No, it's fine… more than fine, it's perfect,” Lucius replied. “You saw a lot of that dream, huh?”

“I'm sorry,” Quill began to apologise again.

Lucius cut him off. “I'm not, not when it got us here!” He stopped talking for a moment to gasp again as Quill's claws ran along his clavicle. “It's not… not fair, though, you saw - you knew what I - ah! - what I might want, but I don't - oh - know what you want.”

Quill pondered the question. Until he'd fallen for Lucius, he hadn't really felt drawn to anyone this way. But now, with Lucius shivering under his every touch, he certainly felt aroused… “This,” he finally replied. “I want this. I want you. You, like this, so beautiful…eager… wanting…” he brushed his fingers over a nipple again, and Lucius moaned. “I want you.”

Lucius smiled up at him, eyes full of love. “I want you.” Then he frowned. “But…”

“That didn't really answer your question, did it?” Quill completed for him. “I - I don't know, really. I've never - never done this before…”

“Really? I haven't either, but I thought you would… You're so amazing, I thought you'd have had lots of suitors.”

Quill shook his head, laughing softly at such a very Lucius way of phrasing it. “I guess I had some, but I never… I've never wanted anyone before. Not like I want you.”

Lucius hesitated. “Is this going too fast for you? I want you so much, but I don't want to rush you. I love you, I don't want to mess this up.”

“If anyone's rushing this it's probably me, considering it was my idea,” Quill pointed out. “I… I want to do this. I'll tell you if I want to slow down, or stop, or anything, I promise - and you'll tell me, won't you? I don’t want to rush you either.”

Lucius nodded. “I promise, I will. And… Quill… promise me you’re not doing this to try and make up for using the Eye, or anything silly like that. I’d never forgive myself!”

“I’m not, I promise I’m not,” Quill said honestly. “I… it is weird to think that if I hadn’t used it when I shouldn’t have we wouldn’t be here, but I - I want this, I really do. I swear.”

Quill looked into Lucius's eyes, hoping he could see Quill's love and desire in his own eyes. Lucius looked at him searchingly for a moment, then nodded, the worry fading from his face.

“I… we keep nearly dying every other day, it feels like," Quill said, running his hand over his burnt face, then resting it on Lucius's scarred chest. “I have died! I don't… we're here now, I don't want to regret not making the most of it.” He shook his head. “Maybe that's silly, you'd think that would have made me brave enough to tell you I loved you sooner! But I was - was scared of losing my friend…”

Lucius pushed himself up to a sitting position and kissed him. “I'll always be your friend. And you're right, you always are, I don't want to regret missing chances now either.” He lifted a hand to caress Quill's face, running it down to the neck of his tunic, and frowned. “You're wearing too much.”

Quill laughed and pulled his tunic off as quickly as he could, while Lucius shrugged his shirt off. As soon as Quill tossed his tunic aside, Lucius placed his hands gently on his chest.

“You're so soft and fluffy!” he said delightedly. 

It was Quill's turn now to gasp and tremble, as Lucius ran his fingers through his feathers. Gradually, Lucius's hands began to drift downwards.

“Can I… touch you?” he asked shyly. “Will you show me?”

Quill took a deep breath and nodded. Taking one of Lucius's hands, he guided it down, until the elf’s long fingers brushed against his cock. He couldn't help moaning at the touch, then moaning again and again as Lucius caressed him. After a few moments, though, he gently pulled Lucius's hands away.

“Be patient, love,” Quill told Lucius when he pouted. “Lie down again for me… Good boy,” he added as Lucius did so, and the pout turned into a smile at the praise. 

Quill leaned over him, resting his weight on his magitek wing - tentatively at first, then more fully once he was certain it would hold him up. The structure was metal, after all, it was probably stronger than his own bones! With his other hand, he began tracing patterns on Lucius again, moving slowly downwards this time. At last, following the faint trail of blond hair, he reached Lucius’s belt buckle.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Please,” Lucius replied fervently. 

Quill fumbled at it one-handed, then remembered he had two hands now. Still, even using both, he couldn’t get it open. “Not sure I can,” he muttered, half to himself, trying to make sense of the intricately twisted metal.

“It’s fine, Quill, you don’t have to! We can stop!” Lucius exclaimed at once.

Quill looked at him for a moment, baffled, then laughed. “No, I didn’t mean that! I just can’t physically open it, I can’t work out how it fastens,” he explained. 

“Oh! Sorry, that was silly,” Lucius said sheepishly.

“No, it wasn’t. It’s sweet, you’re looking out for me.” Quill ducked his head down to nuzzle against Lucius’s face, and Lucius kissed the corner of his mouth. “Will you unfasten it for me?”

Lucius nodded and unfastened his belt, then stripped completely when Quill asked him to.

“So good,” Quill murmured as Lucius - naked now - lay back down, and smiled at the way Lucius lit up at the words. “So beautiful.” 

Gently, carefully, Quill slid a finger along the wetness gathering between Lucius’s legs. Lucius lifted his hips, thrusting towards the touch, and Quill pulled away at once. Lucius whined.

“I’m sorry, but I’m scared of hurting you,” Quill said. “Can you hold still for me?”

“I’ll try, just, please, touch me,” Lucius begged.

Quill placed his hand back where it had been. He could see Lucius trembling, but he held still, and Quill praised him for it as he stroked him, playing with his small cock, running his fingers through the growing wetness.

“Quill? Will you fuck me? Please?” Lucius asked pleadingly after a little of this.

Of - of course, if - if you want me to,” Quill said nervously. He was doing his best to be confident and take the lead, feeling that was what Lucius wanted, but he couldn’t help being a bit anxious about his inexperience. At least Lucius was no more an expert than he was, they’d work it out together. 

“Please,” Lucius repeated.

“Will - will you use your fingers first, then? I can’t do it, not with these,” Quill said, holding up his talons. A small part of his mind was pondering options for next time - could he find a spell to blunt them temporarily? Would gloves work, maybe? He pushed the thought away for later; time enough to think about next time when this time was over!

Lucius reached down at once, and began working those long fingers into himself. Watching him eagerly, Quill started to stroke his own cock.

“Let me do that,” Lucius said, seeing him.

Quill nodded and moved closer, so Lucius could reach him. “Good boy,” he moaned, as Lucius's hand took over for his own. 

Lucius's touch was a little clumsier than Quill's own had been, maybe, between the unfamiliarity and the angle; but the thrill of knowing it was Lucius, his beloved Lucius, touching him like this, more than made up for it. All too soon, Quill had to pull away, afraid - as he explained when Lucius pouted at him - that he wouldn't last any longer if he didn't. 

“Re-ready?” he asked, stammering with nerves and excitement.

“Yes - please - if you are,” Lucius replied, pulling his hands away.

Slowly, carefully, Quill pushed into Lucius, both of them gasping at the overwhelming new sensations. Once he was fully inside, Quill paused for a moment, giving them both time to get used to it. 

“I love you so much, Lucius,” Quill said, once he felt able to speak again. 

“I love you, my beautiful Birdie,” Lucius answered, cupping his face in his hands and gazing up at him.

After a moment, Quill began to move, gradually picking up speed as Lucius moaned and begged for more.

“Quill - I - I - ” Lucius seemed to be struggling to form words.

“Close?” Quill asked, not in much better state. When Lucius nodded, he reached between them to rub the elf’s cock. “Come for me, then, my good boy, my beautiful love…”

With that, Lucius was gone, crying out Quill’s name and shaking beneath him. Quill followed him at once, gasping Lucius's name silently, unable to breathe with the intensity of everything he was feeling.

"Wow, Quill," Lucius said at last, cuddling up to Quill as he lay down beside him. "That was… I never dreamt… wow. Was it good for you too?"

"It was wonderful." Quill wrapped his wing around Lucius, pulling him closer still. "I love you," he said sleepily. 

"I love you too."


End file.
